Many wire bundles and tubing lines must be supported away from a structure with an insulative stand-off. One way of supporting those lines is by attaching a stand-off to a small sheet metal bracket which in turn is supported to the structure. The lines are then connected to the stand-off with a clamp which is bolted into the stand-off. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,785,219 to Rudner, terminals for an insulating board have a cup-shaped member threaded in the base to accept a threaded bolt for fastening diversely to the terminal board. A lip on the cup has a thin extension to permit peening the lip into a resilient insulative body inserted into the cup. The resilient body has an opening in the end away from the cup to accept and hold the shank of a terminal pin to form a stand-off directly fastened to a structure. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,726,280 and U.S. Pat. No. Re. 24,488, a stand-off terminal having an insulating body has an embedded upper terminal connector and an embedded lower fastening insert.
An insulative stand-off fastened directly to a structure was found which would accept a threaded fastener.